Tidbits
by Sheo Darren
Summary: A collection of short, cute and funny drabble fics. Chapter Six. Bernardo takes Beatrice out to swim. And wonders if he's going to regret this. Meanwhile, Petra displays a shocking desire! Enjoy.
1. Visiting

**Tidbits**

**  
Disclaimer:**_Gunslinger Girl_ not mine. Liesel is Nachtsider's OC. Read: Liesel is Nachtsider's OC.

**  
Author's Note: **This is a collection of humorous tidbits about potential, funny scenarios that somehow don't quite make it past Yuu Aida-_sama_'s editors, however much we fans wish this wonderful but admittedly depressing series would brighten up a bit. So...

**  
One: Visiting**

**  
**_I've done this scene before in my fic _Life Goes On_, but not in detail. So here is that funny scene again from Chapter Four._

**  
**Visiting the dormitory once, Liesel was dressed in snappy casual clothes: dark blue beret, red blouse and skirt, girl boots and a Gucci carry bag (the last carrying her pistol plus two extra clips). She was a technical masterpiece of fashion aesthetics; could have passed as a model had it not been for the military stiffness of her mannerisms and her forward expression.

That did not stop the teasing Triela from asking, in the manner of an airline passport officer: "Business or pleasure?"

Liesel, that model of efficiency, answered: "Both."


	2. Sinful

**Tidbits**

**  
Disclaimer:**_ Gunslinger Girl_ not mine.

**  
Author's Note: **This is a collection of humorous tidbits about potential, funny scenarios that somehow don't quite make it past Yuu Aida-_sama_'s editors, however much we fans wish this wonderful but admittedly depressing series would brighten up a bit. So...

**  
Two: Sinful**

**  
**_(It's official: Ministry Agent-_san _set me on the path of writing naughty stuff about Claes. So here's to that pioneer_. )

**  
**Claes felt the blood rush up her face, heating her cheeks and dizzying her. She couldn't help but stroke the lustrous mass again and again, almost abusing it. Certainly she abused herself. The rhythmic action was eerily hypnotic – _erotic_, even.

_Yes. _Yes._ More. More of this. More! The pleasure! It's _delicious_. I can't stop myself. It's sinful, yes, but it's so wonderful. No wonder Triela likes this so much– why she always did this whenever she had the chance… wanted to do it to _me_… I understand her now. And now, it's _my_ turn._

_Ah-ah-ahh…._

**  
**"Claes?" Angelica sounded a bit mystified. "Are you done brushing my hair?"


	3. Surprise

**Tidbits**

**  
Disclaimer:** _Gunslinger Girl_ not mine.

**  
Author's Note: **Jean isn't such a bad guy. And Rico really does like him. So here!

**  
Three: Surprise**

**  
**Rico was mostly immune to real surprise. Heavy conditioning and a nature that took most everything as a blessing tended to do that to people.

But when Jean gave her a VSS Vintorez, the new rifle a veritable quantum leap from her SVD Dragunov (none of that "designated marksman weapon"; here was a true sniper rifle!), the junior intelligence agent was beside herself with– a feeling she could not exactly define.

"Of course," Jean was saying in his usual impartial manner, "Your proficiency in marksmanship must reflect my expectations with this new weapon. Familiarization and training begins tomorrow."

"Yes, Jean."

_And thank you very much!_


	4. Letdown

**Tidbits**

**  
Disclaimer:** _Gunslinger Girl_ not mine. Meir and Kathryn are Nachtsider's OCs. **_See No Evil_** and Glen Jacobs (Kane) belong to the WWE.

**  
Author's Note: **And since Rico is here, there just has to be some Meir as well. For the Rico-Meir fans. Praise almighty Nachtsider!

**  
Quotable Quote: **"Who said I was acting?" – Glen Jacobs (Kane), when asked about his acting skill in the movie **_See No Evil_**.

**  
Four: Letdown**

**  
**"Well," Meir lightly quipped as he and his handler walked out of the cinema house featuring WWE Films' **_See No Evil_**, "That was a bit of a letdown."

"What do you mean? Kane was awesome! Unstoppable! He killed off everyone!" Kathryn started boxing the air energetically before mimicking the lead star's facial expression (or lack thereof) and finishing move. "It only needed a Choke Slam to Hell to be perfect!"

The boy had to grin back. _She never changes…_


	5. Dead

**Tidbits**

**  
Disclaimer:**_Gunslinger Girl_ not mine. Rolito, Giuseppe and Elena **are** mine.

**  
Author's Note: **Thisis a collection of humorous tidbits about potential, funny scenarios that somehow don't quite make it past Yuu Aida-_sama_'s editors, however much we fans wish the wonderful but admittedly depressing series would brighten up a bit.

* * *

**  
Five: Dead**

* * *

**  
**_There are also stories from the other side of the fence…_

**  
**"–and then I suddenly collapsed," Rolito elaborated his two cyborg wards, Giuseppe and Elena, "Gasping for life, victimized not by the nerve gas, but by an allergic reaction to the antidote! Of all things: an allergy to the very thing that was supposed to keep me alive! And then I blacked out."

Rolito abruptly paused for dramatic effect.

"What happened next, _sensei_?" Elena was all eyes and ears. "Did you die?"


	6. Hobbies

**Tidbits**

**Disclaimer: **_Gunslinger Girl_ not mine.

**Six: Hobbies**

_

* * *

_

Going back to Section Two, how about a hypothetical scenario with the new additions from the latest manga volumes? Not canonical and probably not accurate– but hopefully worth a few laughs.

* * *

It was all Bernardo could do **NOT** to jump into the pool and try dragging Beatrice out of the water. 

("Try" since she weighed more than twice his weight and might possibly resist.)

Beatrice had more difficulty floating than the rest of her classmates. Mechanical bodies massed far heavier than an equivalent-sized normal human girl. But she made up for her difficulties with sheer grit. And she seemed to be having fun.

Bernardo's worries remained. This _was_ a mission, after all: to train a mechanical body for underwater combat operations. If Liesel had accomplished it, why couldn't Beatrice? He had been all over himself to volunteer.

_Still, "Multimillion euro secret weapon drowns on handler's watch" is not going to look good on my record…_

He sighed. _Other handlers- say, Alessandro- probably has it easier than me. As in, what can a second generation unit possibly ask for that would be so hard to give?_

* * *

"Belly dancing?"

Petrushka was all googly pleading eyes. "May I, 'Sandro?"

Despite himself and his appetites, Alessandro suppressed a groan. _Bernardo with his first generation unit probably has it easier than me..._


End file.
